


am i that easy to forget?

by nhtklfse3



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, M/M, Sex, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Elijah's job is to kill Klaus when he's weakened. But when its his turn, he sees his brother helpless to him, and Klaus reminds him of their complicated past together, and he just cant finish the job. He spares his brothers life and takes him to a woods where they have sex.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	am i that easy to forget?

Elijah went off to the side as Klaus came into view. He watched as Bonnie Bennet went in strong with her magic. Damon quickly snapped the other witch’s neck before she could use her magic and then lifted Elena and carried her to safety by Stefan’s body. Klaus was on the ground writhing and screaming in pain as his strength was slowly draining. The darkness was pierced only with flashes of lightning until the fire. Fires arose in every direction closing Klaus in. The heavy winds pushed the flames closer until Klaus was mere feet from the heat. Elijah steadied his breathing. His part was next. Bonnie stopped the fire in its tracks and then nodded to Elijah.

Elijah made his way over to the cowering man on the ground. The screams of pain ceased as he approached only to be replaced with ragged breathing. Elijah took a second and looked behind him. He saw only Stefan and Bonnie. Damon must have fled with Elena. He turned and knelt next to Klaus. He was met with eyes full of anguish and confusion and maybe something else.

“Elijah?” Klaus choked out. 

“Hello brother” Elijah answered softly.

There was a moment of silence where the two men studied each other. They were never meant to be in this situation together.

“Elijah do it!”

Elijah ignored Stefan’s shout and kept his attention on his brother. His hand moved overtop Klaus’ heart.

“Elijah please… don’t.”

“Why shouldn’t I, Niklaus?”

“Elijah please. I know you don’t want to do this. After everything we’ve been through together. It can’t end like this. Don’t do this to us.”

“Us? There is no ‘us’ Niklaus. You took that from me when you killed our family and disposed of their bodies! Don’t you dare try to negotiate with me out of this!”

Klaus’ face was wild with emotion as he stared at his brother.

“Then prove it! Kill me. Rip my heart out. Prove to me that you don’t still care in the least bit about us. Because you and I both know that’s not the reason we fell apart. You’re the one who left me.”

Elijah stared sternly at him and then hovered his hand over the heart and then pressed his fingers down. He heard Klaus grimace and yell in pain and his fingers stopped immediately. He clenched his teeth and tried to push them further. Klaus groaned again and looked up, begging Elijah silently with his eyes. Elijah’s face contorted in emotion. He yanked his hand back and his eyes filled with tears. He raised his head and closed his eyes. He couldn’t do it.

Klaus raised himself up into a more comfortable sitting position and went to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Elijah pushed him away roughly.

“Why do you always have to do this to me?” Elijah asked through his tears. “Why do you have so much control over me?” his head fell to his hands as he tried to hide his face.

“Elijah… please… I still love you. And I know you still do as well.”

“Stop…”

“Elijah listen to me! I’m still in love with you. And if you thought time would change my feelings, well I have news for you it didn’t work.”

Stefan’s voice interrupted “Elijah! Whatever he is saying to you don’t listen to him! You have to kill him now!”

Elijah gripped at his head sharply as he was overwhelmed with frustration and emotions he couldn’t understand. He lifted his head and looked over at Stefan, as tears ran freely down his face. 

“I’m sorry Stefan.”

He heard Stefan and Bonnie’s shouts of betrayal as he grabbed Klaus roughly and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elijah stopped running when he and his brother were in the middle of a forest. He was so full of confusion and shame at what he had just done to Stefan and Bonnie he wasn’t sure he could run any further. He let go of Klaus and fell to his knees. 

There was a few minutes of silence before Klaus spoke.

“Thankyou Elijah.”

“What have I just done?”

“You saved me, Elijah. Don’t be upset with yourself.”

“I betrayed them Niklaus. I gave them my word.”

Klaus knelt and grasped his brother’s hand pulling him to his feet.

“Aren’t I considered a special case?” he asked smiling. He snaked his arm around Elijah’s waist while the other still grasped his hand.

Elijah looked up at his brother, a small smile playing on his lips. He shivered when Klaus pulled him closer.

“I meant what I said, Elijah. I still love you. All these years weren’t enough to quench my desire for you. Dare I say the same for you?” he asked nervously.

Elijah blushed red and turned his face away.

“Niklaus I-“ he hesitated and bit his lip sharply, looking anywhere but his brother’s face.

Klaus tried to read his expressions and when his brother refused to look at him, he grasped his neck sharply, pulling him close and forced the eye contact. He could feel the heavy breath of his brother as he stared into his eyes.

Elijah’s hands had come to rest on Klaus’ chest when he was pulled close. His breathing was shallow as his eyes flickered from his brother’s eyes and down to his lips. When he realized where he was staring, his eyes darted back up to Klaus’ hoping he hadn’t noticed. But when he saw the smile and the sparkle in his eyes, he knew it was not the case.

“You haven’t changed at all Elijah.” Klaus said smiling. “Refusing to let yourself have the things your heart desires.”

Elijah could feel the hot breath across his face. God why were they so close.

“That’s... not true” he managed to get out.

“Elijah. I know your feelings haven’t changed either. No matter how hard you try to hide them. Just give in with me.” he said as he pulled his brother against him and fanned his breath across his cheek. “I know you want to.” He whispered hotly in his ear.

Elijah let out a soft gasp he had been trying to hold in. He could feel his body betraying him as Klaus drew their waists together.

“Niklaus please-“

“Shhh….” Klaus whispered placing a finger on his brother’s lips. “You don’t get to protest. I know how much you want this.” 

Elijah opened his mouth to try and defend himself when he suddenly felt the soft lips of Klaus against his own, sucking the words out of him. He moaned into the kiss as his hands found their way around his brother’s neck pulling him closer. 

Klaus kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into Elijah’s mouth and exploring him thoroughly. He could hear the beautiful sounds Elijah was making through the kiss and could feel the pull on his hair. He grabbed Elijah and shoved him roughly against the nearest tree.

Elijah gasped when his back hit the tree and gasped again when he felt Klaus’ lips move to his neck.

Klaus pressed kisses down his brother’s throat and sucked bruises into the skin on his neck. His lips trailed down to his chest, where he pulled off Elijah’s jacket and ripped apart his shirt, leaving him bare. With his mouth pressed to Elijah’s chest, he could feel the steady rise and fall of his brother’s breathing. A desperate noise from Elijah brought Klaus’ attention back to his brother’s needs. He brought himself back up to Elijah’s lips and pressed his own softly against the others.

Elijah grabbed Klaus’ shirt and tore it off his brother’s body, needing to feel his heat. He pressed himself against his brother’s hot chest, pressing his fingers sharply into his skin and pulling at his hair.

They kissed each other desperately until Klaus pulled away.

“Still having second thoughts?” Klaus asked breathing hard and smiling.

Elijah took a moment to catch his breath. 

“Niklaus… god, we’re brothers… this is just as wrong now as it was then… we shouldn’t do this.” He finished breathlessly.

“Your words tell me that, but your body tells me quite the opposite.” 

He moved his fingers lightly across his brother’s stomach and then into his pants. He grasped his cock causing a loud gasp from Elijah. He smiled and ran his fingers down his length. 

Elijah let out a stream of unintelligible noises.

“Ughh Niklaus!”

Klaus pulled the pants down to his brother’s ankles before getting back to work with his cock. He moved his hand roughly up and down the cock. He could see Elijah utterly failing to keep himself composed. Klaus let out a smile. He loved seeing his noble brother lose all his control. He grasped his dick and moved to wrap his lips around the tip. 

Elijah gasped loudly and threw his head back into the tree when he felt the heat of Klaus’ mouth, all thoughts of stopping, completely deserting his mind.

Klaus moved deeper onto his length, feeling his throat constrict around the intrusion. He moved slowly back and forth on the cock, torturing his brother with the slow speed. He felt a hand come to rest against the back of his head and grip his hair, pushing him further onto his cock. Saliva was spilling out around the cock with every stroke.

Klaus suddenly felt himself being pulled off his brother’s cock. He looked up to see Elijah panting and sweating. 

“Why’d you make me stop?” he asked breathlessly, wiping his mouth.

“Ugh... Niklaus you need to fuck me… now… God, I need you now.”

A smile split across Klaus’ face. He moved forward and helped Elijah the rest of the way out of his pants. He pushed him back up against the tree.

“Mm fuck me so hard against this tree Niklaus.”

Klaus lifted Elijah by the thighs and used the tree to steady them. 

“Whatever you want ‘Lijah.”

He dropped his pants to his ankles and steadied his cock against Elijah’s entrance before sheathing himself roughly all the way in. 

Elijah let out a heavy groan when he felt Klaus enter him. His fingers dug roughly into Klaus’ shoulders and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His brother’s cock felt so good inside him. This is what he had been missing in all these years they had spent apart. His brother kissing him, inside him, fucking him.

Klaus groaned at the feeling of Elijah’s tight heat. He moved slowly at first, giving his brother time to adjust. But neither could stay at that pace for long. In mere seconds Elijah was begging him to go faster. Fuck him harder. Klaus gripped his brother’s hips and started to really fuck him. 

Elijah moaned and rocked his body against Klaus. It all felt so good. His body lubricating itself for the huge cock inside him. He could feel himself tightening around his brother’s length, making the deep strokes feel even better.

Klaus grit his teeth and fucked his brother harshly against the tree. He had limits when fucking others but with Elijah he knew there were no limits. They had indulged in each other’s bodies so many times that he knew exactly what made Elijah tick. And he knew exactly how much his brother could take. He repositioned himself to hit a new part of Elijah’s body.

Elijah threw his head back against the tree and moaned as Klaus started hitting new places in him. He had forgotten how good his brother was at fucking him. No one else had ever been able to satisfy him like Niklaus. He could feel himself approaching his limit. He groaned and gripped Klaus harder.

“Niklaus…. God…ohh…. Im going to come.”

Klaus shifted to fuck his brother even rougher. 

“Come for me ‘Lijah.” He groaned as he felt his own approaching as well. 

Elijah gasped and is body constricted as he came against his brother. 

Klaus felt Elijah against him and he gripped his thighs tighter as he pushed inside his brother and spilled his load deep inside. 

Elijah made a small noise when he felt Klaus cum inside him. He could feel the hot liquid pouring in beneath his stomach. He gripped Klaus tightly and felt him pressing soft kisses to his neck.

Klaus finally pulled himself from his brother and lowered him gently to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Elijah and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

“I love you so much ‘Lijah.”

Elijah smiled at his brother. 

“And I, you Niklaus.”

“God, you don’t know how much I missed you.”

“I think I do. I missed you too. And whatever I do, I cant seem to shake you… or the feelings I have for you… I’m sorry I left you all those years ago… I was scared of what our family would do if they found out about us.”

Klaus was silent for a moment.

“’Lijah… I didn’t destroy the bodies of our family.” He paused when Elijah looked at him incredulously. “I have them in a safe spot. They’re all okay.”

A smile filled Elijah’s face.

“I knew I wasn’t wrong to have faith in you Niklaus. You’re not the heartless monster everyone makes you out to be.”

“Shh ‘Lijah.” Klaus said laughing, “I have a reputation to keep up… And when we wake our family up I promise you that if they ever do find out… I won’t let anyone lay a hand on you, ‘Lijah.”

Elijah looked softly at his brother.

“Sorry for almost killing you back there. I don’t know what happened.”

“S’okay ’Lijah. It was quite thrilling actually. You had me beat.”

Elijah smirked at him.

Klaus got to his feet and started pulling his clothes back on.

“Let’s go back to the house. I don’t think I’m quite done with you yet. I don’t think I’ll ever be done with you.”

Elijah rose to his feet and Klaus drew him in by the waist and kissed him. 

“You’re the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on ‘Lijah. I’m not gonna let anything take you away from me again.”

Elijah smiled up at his brother and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
